


One shots

by Brettsey2020



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Other, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsey2020/pseuds/Brettsey2020
Summary: Hey guys, I wrote this after 9x2, I really don't think it can happen ... But anyway I believe that I will still write 1 or 2 more one shots related to that so have fun
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	One shots

**Author's Note:**

> Brett rolled over all night in that bed, she cried a few times, blamed herself sometimes, her head was in a whirl of thoughts, she had kissed Matt

Chapter 1 - One shots

Brett rolled over all night in that bed, she cried a few times, blamed herself sometimes, her head was in a whirl of thoughts, she had kissed Matt, she had declared herself to him, and did she lose his friendship? This was going on in her head all night she was able to sleep only 2 hours because she needed to wake up early to go for a 24h shift, how she was going to do this she didn't even know.  
Pov Brett: I  
wake up a little bewildered also after the night I had who wouldn't be? I take my cell phone from the headboard as usual to look at the important messages, I see that I have messages from my mother, from the Brett family group, I see messages from Foster, Gabby, Kidd ... calm down Gabby? Gabby Dawson? Omg what will it be this time.  
I think a little if I should open it, it's an audio message, I press to hear  
"Hey Sylvie, I'm going back to Chicago and this time it's for real, girl I'm so happy I'm getting married! I was asked yesterday, and I couldn't help but ask you to be my godmother, but finally I'll tell you all the details when I meet you today at the Firehouse, kisses girl take care "  
My God, is this really what I'm thinking? Did Casey leave Gabby to propose? Oh my God if I'm in a nightmare wake me up please! I sat on the bed for a few more minutes, until my alarm went off again.  
General Pov  
Sylvie got up and got ready if it was to suffer that she suffered pretty. Soon she was standing in her car looking at 51 when someone taps on the glass and takes her thoughts away, it was Kidd  
\- Hey girl, what are you doing in there yet, come on, let's go in  
\- Really?  
\- yes and then you will tell me why you are discouraged.  
They walk in, and Brett goes straight to the locker room. Mackey then asks Kidd  
\- Hey, what's up with her? She doesn't seem to be doing well  
\- I don't know yet, but she's not nice to you this shift, it's because she's really not doing well  
\- ok thanks for the tip  
...  
Casey passed Brett in the locker room saying good morning and she just ignored him, okay she had every reason in the world to be mad at him, who wouldn't be?  
As soon as she finished changing there was the first call of the shift just for both, it was something simple, a man had fallen in the middle of the street and hit his head, they left him at the Med quickly. When they returned to the barracks, Mackey and Brett found it strange that no member of squad 3 or any other member was on the floor, when they entered they discovered the reason there was a person surrounded in the common room, Sylvie heard a familiar laugh coming from the middle of the wheel GABBY Brett spoke in your thoughts. Capp was the one who noticed you in the common room  
\- Hey Brett, did you see who's here?  
Everyone was now looking at her until she heard  
-Partner how are you? I missed you so much  
Gabby said already pulling her into a tight hug  
\- Hey, I'm fine, in fact congratulations on the engagement -  
Girl I was so happy with the request, it's as if destiny really wanted us 2 together, we had our disagreements but we always ended here in Chicago together.  
\- I'm glad for you two, now I need to refill both.  
Pov Brett  
That was really more difficult than I imagined, hearing her say all that was really difficult. How did this happen?  
\- Hey you can stop avoiding me said Matt  
\- what? Leave me alone Casey  
\- Sylvie my feelings for you are real regardless of anything  
\- first Casey doesn't exist "independent of anything" and second you shouldn't be here, go with Gabby  
\- why should I do that?  
AMBULANCE 61, VEHICLE 81  
1800 W Fulton St  
Pov General  
Sylvie got out of the back of the car and ran out to the driver's side.  
The call took a little while a man went to take some barrels and when he pulled one the others fell on him and he was stuck in the middle of them. It wasn't so fast and Brett didn't care if it was as fast as she could avoid questions and questioning looks about her moodiness the better. She did everything she could to hide, she thought of going to the donut shop 24 hours with Mackey and waiting for the next call there, but Mackey was awake for a long time and it was already the night it would be selfish on her part and in fact she was counting on that everyone was sleeping. And really when they arrived most people were in their bunks and she decided to do the same,  
The rest of the evening went by without any calls, now it was 6 am when everyone was in the common room and Gabby arrives with Peter Mills  
What was Mills doing here? Brett thought  
\- Hey Brett how long, Gabby insisted that you were one of our godmothers, I'm really glad you accepted  
\- Hey Mills how are you? Well, I'll be the godmother. Sylvie said that now she touched on what he said "one of OUR godmothers" was the groom Mills and not Matt?  
Omg why didn't she ask Gabby who the fiance was and just jump to conclusions?  
She didn't realize that while she thought about all of this, Stella dragged her into the locker room.  
\- Ok Sylvie tell me now what happened between you and Casey, I already heard his side and almost hit him, but now I want to hear yours, so let's just spill ...  
\- ok but how do you know everything? Did he just tell you?  
\- say he came looking for me the night it happened saying he had screwed up. I was going to ask you at the beginning of this shift but I realized you weren't in a good mood and I thought it best to wait for you to tell me but you look like a grave, and when Gabby arrived I thought you would be happy for the wedding  
\- ok, come on a few days ago i went to Molly's and Gallo ended up telling him that Matt had jumped out of the moving vehicle when he saw that I was there that left me worried, happy and wanting to kiss him so I left as soon as possible and on the next shift I avoided him completely and when the shift ended I went home and when it was night he knocked on my door asked why I ran away from Molly's and avoided him so I replied that I was avoiding him not to do this and kissed him it took a while to think but then he kissed me and when we were already on the couch I asked him if Gabby returned to Chicago and asked him out if he would go and then he replied I don't know  
\- he didn't lie, but why don't you were you happy with Gabby's appearance?  
\- let's say I woke up with a message from Gabby saying that I had gotten engaged and then I immediately called one thing about the other and thought that after he left he called her and asked her to marry him and this morning he was feeling guilty because Gabby hadn’t talked about it so I thought he didn’t tell you this is it  
\- Sylvie you just asked who the fiance was and asked Casey if he had told Gabby, girl at least you won’t have to repeat all your explanation to Casey since he is listening but I think you should talk.  
When Brett looks back she sees Casey and Severide, right now Kidd is dragging Severide out of the locker room and Matt walking towards him  
\- How long have you been here?  
\- From the beginning, I believe this was set up by Severide and Kidd because when I realized that you were talking something personal I tried to leave but Kelly held me.  
\- Typical of them said Sylvie with a smile  
\- so you mean you thought I was engaged?  
\- say yes, it made sense  
\- Sylvie about that night I just answered I don't know why I was taken aback I didn't know what to say, and just to be clear, yesterday when Gabby came here a little before you arrived she invited me to be one of the godparents and I told her about us and she got a happy sweat and said she was suspicious when she came the last time, and crushed me if I hurt her without counting but 3 other threats, right?  
\- another three?  
\- yes, Kidd, Foster and even Severide, Sylvie I really am sorry for being an ass and hurting you, but I really want to be with you, and if I have to I do everything to prove it  
\- Matt  
\- seriously, if you I do not want it  
\- Matt  
\- I will understand but not AFAS ...  
Sylvie tried to shut it any other way but it seems that this was the only one that would work, so now she was kissing again Matt  
Gee's hard to shut you up  
-If for you to shut me up like this I will keep telling you to keep shutting me  
-it's right now

**Author's Note:**

> To the next


End file.
